


Leather and Lace

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelor Party, Blow Jobs, Brett works at a sex shop, Kissing, Lace Panties, Leather Kink, M/M, Nolan wants a harness, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: After an awkward first encounter with Nolan at the sex shop where he works, Brett is eager to see him again and make amends.





	Leather and Lace

It was rule number one. Don't hit on the customers. But as Brett stood behind the counter, hand resting on his chest to try and calm down his racing heart, the image of Derek standing in front of him firmly telling him to remain professional at all times went flying out the window. Because there he was, an angel with floppy brown hair and a slightly nervous air, blue eyes roving curiously over the selection of restraints, and Brett couldn't have stayed still for all the money in the world.   


"No one likes a creep when they're buying sex toys, Brett," he vaguely recalled Derek saying, his voice getting fainter and fainter by the second. "Just let them browse and only approach them if they look genuinely lost and look towards you for salvation."   


"Hi there," Brett said. The other guy jumped a bit, eyes wide as he whirled around. They rose up, taking in his height, and then moved back down. Slowly. And then up again, meeting his gaze. Blue like cornflowers, or the sky in spring, like sapphires. Gorgeous.   


"Hello," the boy said, eyes narrowing slightly. "I don't need any help."   


Brett blinked, taken aback by the directness. "Oh, uh, right," he said, stammering nervously. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be at the counter if you need any assistance."   


He flushed as he trudged away, trying and failing to hold back his pout. He felt thoroughly chastised, his hopes for a hot date dwindling rapidly. But he hadn't been able to stop his feet. He was a complete sucker for the pretty ones, and this guy was as pretty as they came.   


Brett busied himself by the counter, fluffing around on the computer, trying not to stare at the pretty boy too obviously as he picked up what looked like a leather harness, eyeing it and turning it around, reading the back. His eyes drifted down, imagining him wearing it, imagining his own hand gripping the leather and pulling-   


"Do you have this in a smaller size?"   


Brett blinked rapidly, his fantasy clearing to find the angel watching him expectantly, the box held out. Dumbly, he accepted the box from him, examining it. It was an extra large, clearly far too big for him.   


"I'll check," he said, placing it down and looking at the computer, trying to push aside his libido so that he could actually do his job. Typing in the computer, he checked their catalogue. "Hmmm, we don't have it at our store. Closest would be a few towns over. I can put that on hold for you so you can go and get it, or I can order it for you and get it here within a few days?"   


The angels' face screwed up slightly as he considered, his teeth sinking in to his full, pink lips. "Well, I don't need it until next weekend I guess," he mused. "I'll order it in, please."   


Brett was immediately intrigued. "What's next weekend?" He asked, fingers flying as he placed the order.   


There was no answer, and he took his eyes from the screen, finding those blue eyes narrowed towards him again.   


"Are you always this nosy?" The other boy scowled.   


"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Brett said, flushing again. "You're right, you don't need to answer that."   


Why could he not stop putting his foot in his mouth?   


"Apology accepted," he said, looking slightly mollified. "When can I expect the harness to arrive?"   


"It should be here by Tuesday," Brett said, clicking the button that labelled the delivery urgent. "If you want to leave your number, we can send you a message when it arrives."   


Those blue eyes swept up and down again. "Uh huh," he said, looking suspicious. "I bet you say that to all the guys who come in here."   


This was not going well, at all. "I really am sorry," he said quietly, face falling. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Sometimes my mouth moves faster than my brain works. I promise that the only message you receive will be about the harness."   


Those eyes cut right through his soul as they studied him, weighing him, judging him. "Alright," he said eventually. "Do you have a pen?"   


Brett sighed, feeling relieved. It didn't look like he'd be losing his job, not today at least. He slid a pad of paper and a pen towards him, watching as he scrawled his number. Brett accepted it back, looking at the screen as he wrote his order number beneath it, with a note to contact when the item came in, in case he wasn't working.   


"All done," he said, looking up. "You'll hear from us soon."   


The other guy nodded, eyes lingering. "Thank you," he said, for the first time sounding genuinely friendly.   


"Enjoy the rest of your day," Brett smiled. He nodded, and walked out, and Brett waited until he was sure he was gone before groaning and falling against the nearest wall. He was such a fucking idiot.   


***

A few days later, Brett had only been at work for half an hour when the post arrived. "I'll deal with it," he called to Derek. His boss just smirked at him and waved him on, and Brett flushed as he scarpered out the back to open the door for the delivery man. He signed off for the array of boxes, watched as he brought them all in, and then saw him back out again.   


As tempting as it was to just dive through them to see if the harness was there, Brett forced himself to be methodical, ticking everything off and putting each item in its correct place, entering them into their catalogue as he went.   


The more he worked through it all, the more his heart sank. He wouldn't be working for the next few days, so if it wasn't here then he'd miss seeing Nolan, as his scrawled handwriting had indicated, possibly ever again.   


There was only one box left, and Brett ripped it open, praying to every deity known to man. "Please," he whispered, hand reaching in. There was a smaller box inside, the right shape, and his heart was hammering in his chest as he lifted it up. "Yes!"   


He entered it in record speed, keeping it in his hand as he made his way back to the storefront, grabbing the piece of paper from under the nose of a smirking Derek before high-tailing it to their office. Brett pulled out his phone, opening up a new message. Nolan's number was already entered, with multiple sparkling love hearts.   


_ ~~Hey Nolan, Brett here from The Love Shack. Your item has been delivered and is ready for pick-up. _   


Unfortunately, there was no immediate reply, and Brett huffed, leaving the box on Derek's desk with the note resting on top. Hopefully Nolan would come in today, but if not it wouldn't be difficult for Derek to find.   


***   


"So, lover boy didn't show huh?" Derek said sympathetically as he counted out money from the till.   


"Nope," Brett sulked, collecting the basket of items that customers had left on the counter after changing their minds. It was his job to put them all back. Derek said it helped him remember where everything was kept, but Brett was pretty sure that his boss was just a big old lazy bear.   


He was putting an enormous double-ended dildo back when the bell above the door chimed.   


"Hey, we're closed," Derek called from the office. Brett poked his head out from behind a display of lace panties, seeing Nolan hovering in the doorway, looking annoyed.   


"Then why isn't the door locked?" He called back.   


Derek came out of the office, looking surprised. Brett whirled back out of sight, cheeks darkening. He knew exactly why the door wasn't locked, because he was hoping for exactly this situation.   


But while he might be out of sight of Nolan, Derek could certainly see him, and he raised an eyebrow at him, indicating the customer with a jerk of his head. Brett sighed and nodded, and Derek smirked.   


"Why don't you serve this customer and then lock up, Brett?" He suggested. "I need to finish up this paperwork."   


"Yeah sure," Brett said, cheeks hot, walking out from behind the display.   


Nolan's eyes found him immediately, once again looking him up and down. As before, Brett couldn't tell what assessment he was making of him, but he placed the basket on the counter and ducked in to the office to grab Nolan's order. "He's cute," Derek smirked. Brett glared at him and walked back out without a word.   


He returned to find Nolan leaning on the counter. "Sorry," Nolan said with a sigh, taking in his mulish expression. "I was on the way home from work and only just remembered the text when I drove past the store. Figured it was worth checking to see if you're open."   


"Oh, yeah that's fine," Brett said, booting up the computer. "Cash or card?"

"Card," Nolan said, opening up his wallet. Brett typed it all in while Nolan's eyes roved the counter, taking in the basket of items. Resting on top was a pair of lace panties, a deep purple, with cute little ribbons on either side.   


Nolan placed his card down, picking them up and examining them. Brett watched him, heart starting to race. He could easily imagine them against Nolan's creamy pale skin, his own hands reaching forward to tug at the little ribbons-   


"These look different," Nolan observed, frowning slightly as he looked up at him.   


"Yeah," Brett agreed, blinking back the fantasy, "they're part of our men's range. They're a bit roomier, you know."   


"Oh," Nolan said, looking back down at them. "That's perfect actually. These look way better than the rubbish ones you get online. Those are virtually see through."   


Brett swallowed, mouth running dry. "That's probably the point," he said weakly.   


"Well yeah," Nolan said, "ideal for the bedroom, not so much for a party." He put the panties down on top of the harness, and Brett stared down at them, his mind racing almost as fast as his pulse.   


"You're going to Liam and Theo's bucks party, aren't you?" He guessed.   


Leather and lace. Only those two idiots would think it was a good idea for their nearest and dearest friends to run around in a club in little to no clothing. Bloody perverts. But it had drummed up great business for Derek, so Brett hadn't objected too strenuously.   


Nolan's eyes widened. "You know Liam and Theo?" He asked.   


"Yeah," Brett smirked. In fact, he was also going to be attending the party, and he was now feeling significantly more enthused about it.   


"So which are you?" Nolan asked as he swiped his card. "Leather or lace?"   


"Leather," Brett said. "I went to school with Liam, before he transferred anyway. You?"   


"Both, obviously," Nolan grumbled. "I was on the lacrosse team with Liam, and I work with Theo."   


He wasn't surprised really. Nolan definitely looked pretty enough to be a model.   


Brett put Nolan's items in a bag for him, slipping his receipt inside the bag. "I look forward to seeing you there, Nolan," he said, winking at him.   


For the first time, Nolan blushed a little, nodding as he turned away, bag in hand. Brett watched him go, teeth firmly imprinted in his lower lip. God, he couldn't wait for Saturday night.   


***

He stepped through the curtain of beads, temporarily blinded by the old projector, somehow still going all these years later. He moved to the side, nostalgia making him smile as he looked around the crowded club. It was weird, being back at his old stomping grounds. Many an attractive young man or woman had been kissed here, right in the middle of the dance floor.   


Brett spotted Liam almost immediately, standing by the bar next to his fiancé, Theo. He made his way over to them, Liam smirking as he turned towards him.   


"Well, well, Brett Talbot," he said, looking him up and down, eyes lit with appreciation. "Look at you."   


"I knew this was a good idea," Theo said, giving him a wink before letting his eyes travel down Brett's body as well, taking in the tight leather shorts he was wearing, his chest covered in a fishnet shirt that left nothing to the imagination.   


"Perverts," Brett said with a fond smile. "Only you two would make your nearest and dearest dress up in lace and bondage."   


"What can I say?" Liam grinned. "We have a lot of hot friends."   


"That you do," Brett agreed, his eyes scanning the crowd as he looked for Nolan.   


"Looking for someone in particular?" Theo asked, sidling closer to him as Liam's attention was stolen by his best man, Mason.   


"I might be," he admitted. Theo smirked at him. "I assume he told you?"   


"Nolan?" Theo asked, putting on an air of innocence. "No, no, he didn't say anything."   


"Is that so?" Brett smirked. "Funny, but I didn't mention his name." Theo chuckled.   


"Okay, he might have mentioned you once, or twice, or maybe fifty times a day," he conceded. Brett squirmed. Nolan had been talking about him that much? God, he was dying of curiosity.   


"Good things?" He asked, licking his lips, staring intently at Theo.   


Suddenly Liam turned towards them, wrapping his arm around Theo's waist. "What are we talking about?"   


"Brett's massive crush on your co-captain," Theo smirked.   


Liam's eyebrows shot up. "You have a thing for Nolan?" His eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Oh my god, that would be so hot. Can we watch?"   


"You two are made for each other," Brett said, shaking his head ruefully. "Completely incorrigible."   


"Guilty as charged," Theo grinned, turning his head to kiss Liam's neck, sucking against his pulse. Brett's eyes fell to watch and he had to drag them away, feeling a little hot under the collar. He was pretty incorrigible himself, having fantasised more than once about a threesome with the two of them.   


Mason cleared his throat, pulling Liam away. "I can't leave you alone for a second," he scolded him. "Is that a hickey? Theo!"   


"Oops," Theo said, not looking remotely apologetic. Liam winked at him as he was dragged away, Mason loudly complaining about needing to fix him up with make-up for the photos.

"Drink?" Theo asked, turning to look at him. Brett nodded, and Theo waved the bartender over, ordering drinks for them. It didn't take long, and then Theo was leading him towards a nearby booth, letting him slip in first before sitting beside him. Brett took a sip of his scotch, looking at the contents and swirling it around in his hand.   


"Is this where you warn me off?" He asked, glancing at Theo.   


"No," Theo smiled. "The opposite in fact. I think you two would be good for each other."   


Brett frowned. "Why is that?" He asked.   


Theo shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "Nolan's had a rough time of it. Real nasty break-up not too long ago. And Gabe took everything; house, car, their dog, literally kicked Nolan out with the clothes on his back."   


Poor Nolan. His standoffish attitude made a bit more sense now. "So what, I'm the rebound?"   


"Yes and no," Theo said. "I don't know, when he was telling me about meeting you those two times, there was this light in his eyes that I haven't seen in months now. Something about you caught him."   
Brett nodded, taking another sip.   


"What about you?" Theo asked. "Does he light you up?"   


"Just ask Derek," Brett muttered, cheeks turning red. "I don't think he's stopped teasing me once all week."   


Theo grinned, leaning back against the booth. "Good," he said. "Yeah, I think this will be good. And if not, I bet it'll be excellent sex."   


"I'll drink to that," Brett laughed, and they clinked their glasses together. The scotch warmed his belly and he set the glass down. He was glad that he knew why Nolan had reacted to him like that, the first time they'd met. It was hard to trust when you had a broken heart. Brett knew all about those.   


"Come on lover boy," Theo said, sliding out of the booth. "Let's go find him."   


Brett nodded, sliding out after him and following him into the crowd.   


***

They found him dancing with Corey, Mason's husband, in the middle of the dance floor. Corey was wearing black lacy panties, a sheer skirt giving him the illusion of wearing more clothes. He might as well have been naked, and Theo told him so with a delighted grin, slipping in between him in and Nolan. Nolan, who turned towards him, his blue eyes sweeping him from head to toe, same as he had the two other times that Brett had met him.   


The leather harness looked gorgeous against his skin, and Brett's fingers itched. He wanted to grab it and pull him closer, hold Nolan against his body as he claimed his mouth. Nolan's eyes glimmered like he could read his mind, his lips turning up at the corners with smug satisfaction. Brett winked at him, eyes tracking further down, pouting at the tight black jeans that covered him.   


"Didn't the panties fit?" He asked him, moving a little closer to be heard over the sound of the music.   


"They fit," Nolan said, looking up at him, eyes twinkling and his lips turned up. "Gotta keep at least a little bit of mystery, though."   


"You just didn't want Theo leering at you, right?" Brett said conspiratorially, both of them glancing at Theo, who was sporting a huge grin as he twirled Corey around.   


"You caught me," Nolan laughed.   


Brett looked down at him, eyes softening. He had a lovely laugh, and the way he tossed his head back, showing off the column of his throat did things to him.   


"Do you wanna dance with me, Brett?" Nolan asked, looking up at him, all doe eyes and fluttering lashes. He knew exactly what he was doing.   


"Yes," he agreed, voice a low growl. "I very much would like to dance with you."   


"Good," Nolan said, eyes going dark as he moved in closer, hands sliding up his chest and around his neck. "I like your outfit. You look like every fantasy I had as a teenage boy."   


"Yeah?" Brett asked with a smirk, hands resting on his waist, fingers twitching against Nolan's bare skin. "Tell me more about these fantasies, Nolan. Maybe I can make them come true."   


Nolan licked his lips, wetting them and parting them slightly. Brett's eyes dropped to watch, the urge to kiss the other man only getting stronger and stronger. He was experienced enough to know that Nolan was playing him like a fiddle, but he didn't care. He wanted to get caught in whatever web he was weaving. He was certain he was going to like where it lead him.   


"I used to come here all the time, you know," Nolan said instead, his tone conversational, eyes lidded as he looked up at him, hips swaying side to side, the warmth from his body hovering just out of reach.   


"Did you?" Brett asked, watching him carefully, pulse racing, body thrumming with awareness.   


Nolan smiled. "Oh yes," he said. His fingers started to rub at the back of his neck, sliding up into his hair. "There's a secluded little hallway, out the back, past the toilets, do you know it?"   


Brett bit his lip. He knew it well. "Yes," he whispered.   


Nolan's smile turned wolfish, eager. "I'll be there in five minutes," he said, speaking softly, so that Brett had to lean in closer to hear him, Nolan's lips brushing the shell of his ear, making him shiver. "You can help me out of these pants."   


And then he was pulling away, walking backwards, eyes hot as he held his gaze. Brett licked his lips, watching him slip away, heart pounding in excitement.   


He went to the bar, ordering another glass of scotch and throwing it back, the warmth spreading. Having finished that, he ordered two shots and then carried them in the direction Nolan had gone, hovering at the edge of the crowd to make sure no one was watching before slipping away. It was time to find his prize.   


Left, right, past the toilets, left again, his heart in his throat. "Nolan?" He whispered, stepping into complete darkness. He stood still, senses pushing in every direction.   


There was nothing at first, and then a soft sigh, the whisper of a zipper parting. "Brett," he heard Nolan breathe, followed by a bitten off whimper. Brett moved forward, following the sounds of Nolan's soft pants, pushing aside the heavy velvet curtain.   


He could barely see him but as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he could make out his silhouette. Nolan was leaning against the side of the chaise, hand moving slowly over the front of his body, sliding down the front of his pants, his head tilting back as he bit back another moan.   


"Hey there pretty boy," Brett whispered, pulling the curtain shut behind him and putting the shots down on the tiny round table to one side. Only regulars knew about this place, knew the right questions to ask to book it. It intrigued him that Nolan knew about it.   


"Took you long enough," Nolan sighed.   


Brett smirked, reaching in the dark to find the harness, swallowing Nolan's surprised squeak with his lips as he pulled him close. Nolan moaned into his mouth, both hands moving to his shoulders as he kissed him back. Brett kept a firm grip on the harness, holding him right where he wanted him, his other hand slipping down, fingers brushing over the edge of the lace.   


"So you are wearing them," he observed, smiling against Nolan's lips.   


"Only for you," Nolan said. "No one else."   


Brett growled his approval, picking Nolan up and moving back onto the chaise, pulling Nolan onto his lap and kissing him, his big hands gripping his waist and encouraging him to writhe against him, pulling delicious mewls from his lips and drinking them down. He nipped down his jaw, sucking at his neck, teasing Nolan the same way he was teasing him, both of them pushing each other higher as their hands and mouths explored and lingered, mapping out each other's bodies.

A hard bite over Nolan's pulse had him shuddering on top of him, making an impatient noise in his throat as he moved back, hands slipping from Brett's body.   


"Where do you think you're going?" Brett protested, snaking a hand through the front of his harness and pulling him back flush against his body, punishing him with a nip to his lower lip.   


Nolan moaned even as he fought against his grip, his hands moving down to the front of Brett's leather shorts, fumbling with the zipper. "Nowhere," he said, voice rough with lust. "I just want to taste you."   


Brett used his other hand to smack Nolan's away, tutting at him. "You're not allowed to touch. Not yet pretty boy. I'm not done with you just yet."

"Is that so?" Nolan asked, leaning back, breath hitching again as Brett pulled him back. He smirked. He might not be able to see Nolan's face, but it was easy to tell how affected he was. And there was something so naughty about touching him like this in the almost pitch black darkness.   


He hummed his agreement, reaching with his other hand for one of the shot glasses and dipping a finger in. Bringing it up to Nolan's mouth, he glazed his lower lip with the alcohol, a thick, sweet syrupy liqueur. 

Dipping forwards, he licked into his mouth, sharing the taste with Nolan, swallowing his breathy sigh.   


"What is that?" Nolan asked, licking his lips.   


"Butterscotch," Brett informed him, dipping his finger in again, tracing it up Nolan's neck and behind his ear, chasing it with his lips and tongue, the sweetness melting in his mouth just as Nolan melted against him, going lax in his hold and whimpering his name. "You taste so sweet, pretty boy," he murmured into his ear, biting at it before pulling away.   


Brett wrapped his arms around Nolan, rolling them until the other man was beneath him, trapped in place by Brett's hips holding him down. He claimed his mouth again, groaning as Nolan sucked on his tongue, chasing the sweet taste of the butterscotch.   


This time when he pulled away, he picked up the shot glass, dipping his finger in again and again as he drew patterns over Nolan's bare chest; across his collarbones, around his nipples and down his stomach, throwing back the rest of the shot and setting it down before making Nolan squirm beneath him, his moans getting louder as Brett licked and sucked and teased, prolonging the delicious torture for as long as possible. Nolan buried his hands in his hair, tugging and guiding him down his body, arching up into him in the search for friction, denied again and again as Brett took his time taking him apart.   


He paused between Nolan's legs, his hands on his hips, holding him down and feeling the trembles that ran through his body.   


"Stop teasing," Nolan begged, arching up again, fingers tight in his curls. "Brett, please." He was panting, whimpering, doing everything in his power to get Brett where he needed him most, but still Brett waited, mouth watering at the tantalising scent of Nolan's arousal only inches away from his mouth.

Slowly, he peeled Nolan's jeans down, fingers brushing over the hard muscles and soft hair of his thighs, and then his calves, sliding them over his feet and then letting them fall, leaving Nolan in just the panties and the harness. Leather and lace and miles on naked skin.   


Picking up one leg, he kissed his way up, lips lingering, fingertips tracing, building Nolan's anticipation and feeling him tremble. A nip at his inner thigh had him sighing, just a whispered, "please," that made Brett's cock twitch and precome gush from the tip. His lips brushed the lace edge of the panties and he paused, tongue darting out to stroke one of Nolan's balls through the fabric. He was rewarded with a throaty moan, the fingers in his hair tightening and pulling, trying to pull him up higher, Nolan's legs spreading further as he ushered him closer.   


This time, Brett went where Nolan wanted him, his tongue trailing up the underside of his cock and circling against the damp patch at the front. They both moaned, and Brett sucked harder, chasing the bitter taste and enjoying the way Nolan's body writhed as he tried to get Brett closer and closer.   


"Fuck, Brett," he panted, sounding so loud in their dark, enclosed space. From here, only the bass of the music and the faintest tinkling of laughter could be heard. It was just them, lost in their own world.   
He leaned back, blowing against Nolan's damp panties, eyes gleaming with satisfaction as he watched him shiver, as he took in the whole masterpiece of Nolan splayed over the chaise in a pair of purple lace panties, held up only by the ribbons on each side, starting to come dangerously loose. Brett slid a hand up Nolan's leg, over his thigh, resting at his hip, playing with one of the ribbons while he watched Nolan's face. He pulled, and Nolan held his gaze, teeth buried firmly in his lower lip, the picture of eager anticipation.   


The ribbon fell open on one side, and Brett's other hand slid up to attack the other one as well, and then he was peeling the fabric down, eyes falling to take in his treasure.

Nolan was long and thick and pretty, his cock framed by light curls, glistening head peeking out from the foreskin. Brett bit on his lower lip, cock twitching once more. It was so rare to find such a mouth-wateringly beautiful uncut cock.   


If he'd wanted Nolan before, it was nothing compared to the desire that flared through his body now. He had to have that pretty cock inside him. In his mouth, his hand, his ass; he wasn't fussy, but it needed to be now.   


"Fuck," he said, shaking his head in wonder. And then there was no more time for words, because he was sucking Nolan into his mouth with an eagerness that might have been embarrassing with anyone else, but felt natural with Nolan. And Nolan moaned his name, throwing his head back as he slurped off his cock and dove straight back down, and Brett watched him, pride and arousal and a desperate need all burning in his chest.

"That feels so good," Nolan said weakly, smoothing his hand through his hair. Brett's eyes fluttered closed, almost purring, and Nolan'd breath shuddered from his body at the low hum around the head of his cock. "Jesus Christ."   


But he kept petting Brett, and Brett kept sliding his tongue around his head and moaning, and they were both falling apart very quickly. Nolan tugged at his hair, pulling him away and then up his body, Brett going to him eagerly for a kiss. He put his everything into it, all of his passion, all of his need, and Nolan returned it ten-fold, their kisses getting filthier as their hands roamed.   


As Nolan leaned back, Brett started kissing his neck, sucking love bites into his fair skin, and Nolan's hands went down to his short, pulling down the zipper and freeing his cock, stroking Brett in his hand. And then Nolan was wriggling down, and Brett was bracing his hands on the edge of the chaise as Nolan sucked him into his mouth, lathing his cock with his tongue, a tight grip on Brett's hips guiding him until he was all but fucking his mouth.   


"Oh god," Brett groaned, trying to hold himself up, but his knees were turning to jelly under the eager assault of Nolan's hot, wet mouth. "Nolan-"   


The other boy made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, holding him up and arching his neck to continue sucking, and Brett was complete putty in his hands, crying out, probably too loudly, but it was too good, too perfect.   


"Fuck, stop," he gasped. "I'll come, Nolan." But he didn't stop, in fact, he started sucking Brett in even deeper, relaxing his throat and humming, until Brett's toes were curling and his whole body was shaking and he was emptying himself down Nolan's throat.   


The world went a little fuzzy, his mind stalling as hands gently guided him onto his side, and then rolled him onto his back, pulling at his clothes. Fingers traced over his lips, his face and neck, his chest, his stomach, brushing around the head of his cock and down and around his balls, just the lightest touch over his rim. And then a tongue followed the same pattern, and it took Brett and embarrassingly long time to realise that Nolan had commandeered the second shot and was licking the butterscotch from his body.   


Nolan kissed his neck, sucked at his pulse, bit at his nipples and sucked them, nibbled his way down his chest and stomach. By the time he reached his cock again, Brett had two hands buried in his curls and was groaning, his cock still just as hard when Nolan licked the butterscotch from his sensitive tip. He writhed, and begged, for him to stop, for him to never stop, for him to just keep fucking touching him, and all the while Nolan smirked up at him, thrilled with the reactions Brett was giving him.   


The tongue sweeping over his rim was the last straw, the last of any of Brett's self-consciousness evaporating, leaving his body in a long-drawn out moan. And then Nolan was pushing his legs up and apart, licking him in earnest, circling the hole, sucking at the rim, turning Brett to mush.   


"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he sobbed, pulling at his own hair, writhing against Nolan's hold as he bit at his ass cheek, no doubt leaving the imprint of his teeth on Brett's cheek. And he loved it, loved the idea of Nolan biting him and claiming him as his own, groaning his name eagerly as he did the same to the other cheek before he returned to eating Brett out.   


"So good," Nolan rasped, panting as he rested his cheek against Brett's thigh, his eyes dark with lust as he looked up at him. "You're fucking perfect, Brett."

"You too," he promised him.   


Nolan smiled, looking down at his hole again, chewing on his lower lip, before looking back up. "Can I fuck you?' He asked bluntly.   


Brett nodded eagerly. "Oh fuck yes," he agreed. And his legs were pushed open, Nolan crawling up his body to kiss him, his hand reaching under the chaise and pulling out the little box underneath.   


"Still here," Nolan smirked, leaning back. "Some things never change."   


"One day, you're going to have to tell me all about what teenage Nolan got up to," Brett drawled, amused by the way Nolan's smirk deepened.   


"Naughty, naughty things," he promised, eyes gleaming. "I'll definitely tell you about it. Another time."   


"Another time," Brett agreed, heart giving a little flip at the admission there would be another time. He definitely wanted one. And another, and another. It was nice to know that Nolan was thinking of them beyond just this moment as well.

While he was lost in contemplating naughty secrets, Nolan had busied himself opening up the box and retrieving lube, leaving the open box on the side table as he slicked up his fingers. With his other hand, he tapped Brett's knee, drawing his attention as he pushed it up and to the side.

"Okay?" He checked.   


Brett nodded, and Nolan smiled before looking down, frowning in concentration as he swirled a digit around Brett's rim before pressing it inside. His breath hitched. He couldn't have kept his eyes open even if he wanted to, his whole focus on the slide of Nolan's finger inside, soon joined by a second and then a third. The other boy murmured endearments, telling him how good he was being for him. Normally Brett rushed through this bit, too impatient to finger himself open as thoroughly as he probably should, but Nolan took his time with him, and it was almost more pleasurable than the act of sex itself, the way his fingers rubbed against his walls making his breath come short, pleasure firing through his body.   


Nolan leaned down to kiss him, and Brett stroked his fingers through his wavy golden curls, luxuriating in the softness of it as he returned Nolan's lazy kisses. Every touch, every kiss, every whispered sigh was a seductive indulgence that made Brett sink into the chaise underneath him, his limbs turning to jelly under Nolan's loving attention. This was going beyond just sex.   


He watched as Nolan opened a condom, rolling it onto his cock, and then he was kissing him as he lined himself up. Brett wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him close, gasping against his lips as Nolan rolled his hips, sinking inside of him with a shuddering moan.   


Nolan buried his face into Brett's neck, both of them panting. Brett was so full, could feel every inch of Nolan's cock buried inside of him, and it was the most overwhelming thing he'd ever felt in his life.   


"Brett," Nolan whispered into his neck, his voice shaking. "Brett, god, it's too much."   


"I know," he groaned, and then Nolan was pulling out and pressing back in, because he couldn't stay still a moment longer, and his lips were back on Brett's, the two of them sharing air as they panted and moaned, their bodies moving in sync in a dance as old as time.   


"Baby boy," Nolan crooned, and his fingers brushed over Brett's cheeks, coming away wet. Brett hadn't even realised he was crying, but he didn't feel self-conscious about it. It just meant he was feeling so much happiness and joy and passion that his body had to release it somehow. Nolan kissed both of his cheeks, then his eyelids, and then was back at his lips, and Brett could taste the salt of his own tears, but it didn't matter because Nolan was moving faster, building him higher, and his body was trembling.   


"Close," he gasped. "Fuck-"   


Nolan reached between them, grasping his cock and sliding it through his fist and then Brett was crying out his name, body lifting up off the chaise as he came with a sob, his cock pulsing in Nolan's fist as he milked him for every drop. Nolan increased his pace, his hips stuttering as he chased his own orgasm, his lower lip trembling around Brett's name as he fell over the edge as well. He could feel Nolan's cock twitching inside of him and he gave the other boy a sated smile.   


The world got a little hazy again with the two of them lying side by side, limbs intertwined, trading soft, lazy kisses, tongues gently stroking, fingers tracing patterns over each other's skin.

"I don't want to ever leave this moment," Nolan whispered, breaking the spell.   


Brett smiled, nuzzling into his neck and breathing him in, his heart slowing to its normal pace.   


But as tempting as it was to stay there,  Brett knew for a fact that both Theo and Liam had used this secret little nook at one point or another. It was only a matter of time before someone came looking for them.   


It was with extreme reluctance that they both cleaned up, wiping themselves clean with a convenient bag of wet wipes, placing their rubbish into a zip lock bag and into the bin. Brett kissed Nolan's hips as he helped back into his panties, tying the ribbons into cute little bows and watching mournfully as Nolan pulled his jeans back on. And then it was Nolan's turn to pout as his own shorts were pulled back on, covering him up again. There wasn't much they could do about their mussed hair or kiss-swollen lips, not to mention the hickies that covered their bodies, but Brett found he couldn't care less. He smiled at Nolan, taking his hand, a sense of pride warming his chest at how thoroughly fucked Nolan looked.

They walked back into the party, hand-in-hand, completely shameless. Brett winked at Theo, who wolf-whistled at them, almost bouncing up to them as he eagerly examined the marks on their bodies, but Brett just pulled Nolan in tighter against his side, completely unable to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face as their friends teased them.   


Fucking worth it.


End file.
